


To Swing With Me Through the Night

by The_Twili_Moonshadow



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, High School AU, I love Revali so much I'm gonna cry, M/M, Mipha is tired of dealing with Revai and Link's recklessness, My goodness I'm screaming, Parental Figure Urbosa (Legend of Zelda), Please give birb boy a hug, Rev is a good big brother, Revalink - Freeform, Sidlink is a brotp here, Yes I like writing about archer boys, Zelda's that one best friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Twili_Moonshadow/pseuds/The_Twili_Moonshadow
Summary: ALL CREDITS GOES TO THE AWESOME MOCHIDAYO. At Central Hyrule High, Link and Revali are polar opposites. But they always say, opposites attract.
Relationships: Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

Link!" Zelda yelled, doing her best not to run on the newly mopped hallway floors. "Link! Principal Ganon will kill you if you get caught not wearing your blazer!" 

Her friend just grinned back before racing away. Zelda groaned and mumbled something about how he'd be the end of her. 

She whirled around the corner, and stopped dead in her tracks. Principal Ganondorf in all his malicious glory, towered over Link who somehow managed to maintain his confident figure. 

"Running in the halls without your blazer? I expected better of the student council vice president." The principal snarled triumphantly. "Detention."But before stalking away he turned on his heel, glaring at Zelda. "And Zelda? I advise you keep an eye on.... Your friend." 

Zelda looked to the side, avoiding direct eye contact. "Yes, Mr. Ganondorf." She muttered quickly. Not daring to get in trouble.

Link angrily signed behind Ganondorf's back. What he signed was the less nice equivalent of, "Donkey hole". "Link!" Zelda exclaimed, trying not to giggle. Her friend's grin was nothing short of devilish. 

The two students slipped through the door of their homeroom just before the clock stuck nine. Mipha waved from the back of the room, greeting them with her usual quaint smileThey waved back, and took seats in the front. 

Not even a minute later, Revali stormed through, looking flustered like he had just been caught in a lie. Link discreetly (or as discreetly as Link could) watched him sit down on the seat next to him, the ghost of a growing smile tickling the corners of his lips. 

Urbosa appeared from behind Revali, her sunset red hair gleaming in the morning light. 

"Good morning class!" She smiled, "I hope you had a refreshing weekend, and that you're ready for a full week of activities." She gestured in Revali's direction, who was "busy" looking out the window. "Our friend here will be participating in an archery tournament on Friday. I'd like words of encouragement to be spoken as he trains for the big day." 

The whole class clapped in congratulations.

"Great job, Revali!" Zelda said above the chattering students. "I'm certain luck will be on your side." Of course, she meant this as an uplifting statement, but she may have made him insulted. 

"Luck?" He snorted. "I don’t need luck. All I possibly need are my talents." 

Link shrugged in Zelda's direction; Revali wasn't him without his notorious snark. 

Urbosa talked about different news for about ten more minutes before dismissing them off to science. 

Time passed by fast at Central Hyrule High. It seemed like one moment you had just gotten there, and the next, you were finishing up. There was so much to do, so much to see. 

Perhaps the excitement of later classes made time whisk by. Because before long, science and history were over, and it was time for lunch. 

"I'm thinking of adding another extracurricular activity to my list, but I'm bit sure which one yet,"Zelda said, looking at a tidy list of ideas she had written in cursive.

Link mumbled an "okay" clearly not catching what she had just said. Instead, he was daydreaming about a certain someone. Someone that was none other than Revali. 

He imagined that clear drawl, his boastful persona, and his skills with a bow and arrow. Pure art. But he couldn’t forget that immaculately feathered mullet. How did he get it like that? 

"Link!" Zelda's slightly frustrated voice rang in Link's ear, snapping him out of that daze. "Were you even listening?" 

Link shook his head sheepishly, "Sorry." 

Zelda sighed. "I was saying that I could try out for soccer." Link raised an eyebrow, but really, he could see Zelda in a soccer uniform. 

"Maybe you should stick to tennis for now." He advised. His friend tapped her bottom lip. "You're probably right." She said. 

* * *

Revali notched his arrow, squinting at the red bullseye in front of him. Friday was coming in just four days, and he had to be ready.He pulled the arrow back, and let loose. It sliced through the air, creating a sound that he now identified as music. To no one's surprise, it hit the middle of the target, splitting a previous arrow in the middle. 

Everyone knew he was the best archer. And by the end of that tournament, everyone would address him as the best.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's bug bite season, yayy

"Here, little guy," Daruk instructed Link, his hearty voice echoing throughout the empty kendo training room. He shuffled a foot further away from him, and pulled his arm that held a wooden sword much too small for him close to his shoulder blade. "You think you can try that now?" 

Link nodded, and repeated the same action. He raised his blade, careful and poised, and slashed the air above his head. Daruk laughed. "Great job! Listen, I gotta get back to work. But we can work out more tomorrow, what do you say?" Link grinned, "Sure." He said, and waved goodbye to Daruk. 

A few more moments of training wouldn't hurt, would it?

* * *

Revali took a deep breath, and smoothed back his hair. His arms ached from carrying his bow for so long, but it had been worth it. He'd improved over the span of two days, and that was all that mattered. He pushed the pain aside, glancing up at the bleachers. Mipha was organizing her medical kit (Revali was a hundred percent sure she could do it in her sleep, and that wasn't said with any sarcasm.) 

After a quick swig of iced tea from his condensation covered water bottle, Revali walked off to cool down inside. 

"HYAH!" Revali froze mid-step. He turned to the side, glaring at the source of the noise. In the room to his left, was that perfect boy. Link. If he really was so perfect, he wouldn't have to put so much strength into beating up a single lame dummy. 

The sweaty, blonde haired boy whirled around, gaining eye contact. The archer's frown deepened as Link grinned like an over excited dog, waving his arm wildly. 

"Ugh." He muttered, continuing on his way. 

Link raised an unamused eyebrow, wondering what he had done. Of course, it was partially that cocky bird brained mind of Rev's, but still. Maybe Sidon could give him advice. 

"Ah, Link, my treasured friend!" The familiar face of Mipha's brother, Sidon, surfaced from below the heavily scented chlorine pool. He swam up to his friend, fiery red hair clinging to his face. He rested his chin on crossed fingers, water dripping from his wetsuit. "Still looking into buying those earrings, I hope?" 

Link playfully rolled his eyes. "No, I'm not. But I need some advice. You seem to specialize in this area?" 

Sidon's eyebrows shot up, facial features erupting with glee. "So you've finally found yourself the one, hmm?" 

Link began to pace. "Yes, but no. Argh, I mean, probably no." He sighed dejectedly. 

Sidon started to tread water in circles. "Try me." 

"I like Revali." 

There was a choke and a gasp as Sidon plunged his graceful form underwater. When he breached up for air, his expression seemed extremely confused. "Huh." He let himself sink in the pool until his cheekbones were covered. 

Link grinned, sheepishly. “Is it really that bad?” 

The swimmer shook his head. “No, no, not at all! It’s just... He’s a bit... Ah, never mind. I can still give you advice, if you’d like?” The answer was a nod. “Great! So..." 

Sidon coached Link for more than half an hour, going over simple questions. 

“What colour does he like?”

“Blue? I think. . . or was it green. Or both.”

“That’s a start! Next question. What part of him do you find attractive?”

“... Everything?”

“. . . Hm. Appropriate.” 

* * *

And so it went on and on, until Zelda came dashing through the doors, spotting her friends with wild eyes. 

“Come quick, there’s a fight in the courtyard!” Link wasted no time getting up from his crosslegged position, waving goodbye to Sidon.

“Glad to help!” He replied, flashing a broad, white smile. Several girls that had been watching him giggled, clapping their hands and fanning their faces. 

When the student council president and the vice student president arrived at the scene, the crowd had already begun to disperse.

"What happened here?" Zelda asked to the nearest kid, hands on her hips. They shrugged. "I dunno. Something between the archery captain and another guy. They both went to the nurse."

"Revali!" Link exclaimed, kicking up dirt, already racing to the nurse's. 

Revali winced as Mipha dabbed the alcohol soaked cotton ball on a cut inflicted upon his arm. 

"For the last time," Urbosa's lips quirked down wards. "What did you do?" 

Revali scowled."Nothing! I told you already." 

Urbosa cocked head; there was nothing getting past her. 

She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again when the door burst open. In came two tumbling students of her own, looking thoroughly worried. 

They bombarded Revali with questions, asking what had happened and if he was injured. 

"It's a mere scratch, nothing to fawn over." He muttered sarcastically. 

“Does that feel better?” Mipha asked, applying the last bandaid. Revali nodded. 

Urbosa closed her eyes in exasperation at the confined space. She snapped her fingers, “Alright, that’s it. Everyone, out. I need to have a talk with our archery captain.” And shooed them all out the door. 

“Revali, you need to stop picking fights.” She said once the door had closed and it was only the two of them. “I know you’re better than that.” A sudden anger flurried in the archer’s chest. Did she think he was a child? 

His homeroom teacher sighed, taking a seat next to him on the cot. “Remember what we talked about the other day?” 

Revali’s shoulders dropped, the anger dispersing. Yet he still refused to look her in the eye. “Yes.” 

"Well?"

"I-I don't need anyone to talk to." 

"Are you sure about that?"

"Positive." 

"Hey. Look at me." 

Revali looked up hesitantly, finding Urbosa's kind smile. "You may not realise it yet, but you have a lot of people supporting you. All I'm saying is to open up." 

He looked down again. "Oh, sure. Easy for you to say."

Urbosa raised an eyebrow."Don’t you forget I'm still your teacher." She pulled him into a short hug. "All I'm saying is to make friends. Okay?" 

Revali rolled his head back, "Okay."


	3. Chapter 3

Revali walked into the wide open archery field, pinching his nose at the smell of damp grass. Brushing a strand of hair out of his face, he studied the four targets in front of him. The three beside his were reserved for the competitors, who he today only saw as enemies. Were they classmates? Sure. Did that automatically give them a hug and a kiss and a pat on their cheek? No, of course not. What was he, their mother?

Soon enough the field would be swarming with teachers and students, rushing to get the best spot on the sun-soaked steel bleachers. And he would be crowned the winner of the archery contest for the third time.

People had kept saying encouraging things like, “I bet you’ll do a great job, Revali!”, “We’re rooting for you!”, “Don’t let us down, Revali!”. He wanted to roll his eyes—and he did. He was nicknamed Champion of the Skies for a reason. It almost made him want to throw his head back and choke out a big, sarcastic laugh. Instead he frowned, his upper lip curling. Did they really think so low about him? Hylia, they needed their eyes checked.

In the distance, he saw Link hopping on one foot, trying to keep his balance. His gold ponytail flapped around like a bird’s tail, blue eyes studying the elevated foot. Revali raised an eyebrow, a strange fluttery feeling rising in his chest. That had been happening a whenever he’d come in contact of Link. He hated it, but... it wasn’t inexplicably horrible.

* * *

Zelda fumbled through her backpack, trying to find her pack of mints. Link had promised to meet her in the field, and had stuck to that promise.

She looked up, and rolled her eyes with a smile. There was Link, about ten acres away, trying to put on the new shoes she had given him. Zelda chuckled and gasped when he tripped and fell face forward, but immediately rushed to his side.

“Are you all right?” She asked, the mints she took a minute ago not quite masking the smell of sweet curry Daruk had made for lunch. Link rose to his feet, brushing dirt off his left cheek. “Yeah, but no thanks to these shoes.” He complained, looking down at his feet attempting to wiggle his toes.

Zelda pursed her lips. “You know that you’ll get in trouble if you keep wearing your sneakers, right? Link frowned, but nodded. His gaze kept wandering off to the field. Bright turquoise eyes lit up like light bulbs when he saw the spectators filing through to the benches. “Oh! C’mon, the match is starting soon."

* * *

Everyone they knew were all there; Urbosa, Daruk, Mipha, Sidon, Riju, Kass, Yunobo, Paya, some of their other teachers, and even Principal Ganondorf had all joined. Some family members were gathered, including Revali’s foster family of Teba, Saki, and Tulin.

Link slid in-between Mipha and Sidon, watching in admiration at the tall bodies of the archers. He had taken several archery classes, and had easily become a natural. But he wished that one day he’d be as good as the professionals.

Zelda however, did not join them and went to go sit at the front bench. She had been given the honor of commenting on all the shots during the event, and would not be joining her friends.

All four archers lined up perfectly, organized and poised. The first archer stepped forward, notched his arrow, and drew it to his cheek. He loosed, and the arrow sliced through the air, hitting the target not even a full hair away from the bullseye.

Zelda was ready to announce. "Amazing shot! Just a bit out of place. We'll certainly be looking forward to seeing you again!"

The crowd clapped loudly as the archer bowed, but it did seem like with a week of further training, he would've been able to hit it right in the center.

Now it was the second archers turn. She notched her arrow with an unsure squint, drew it back, and loosed. It hit the light blue ring. She winced sheepishly, and shuffled her feet while bowing.

Zelda cleared her throat, not wanting to make the girl feel bad. "Nice try! I'm positive you'll improve even more if you practice."

There was applause, but a shortage of it. Clearly, she needed more work.

The next archer went, their arrow hitting the red ring. There was another bout of scattered applause.

"Good job. Keep it up! You were so close to the middle!"

Finally, it was Revali's turn. He smirked. Unlike sweet little Zelda here, he wasn't planning on sugarcoating anything.

The crowd watched in amazement as Revali notched not one, not two, but the whooping number of three arrows onto his Great Eagle Bow.

He pulled the arrows back, the feathery shafts brushing his fingers. And that's when he let them fly. It was like the arrows sprouted wings. Their cut through the air was so smooth and pristine (Quite like their handler) it was like a knife through butter. They twisted like a dancing gale, and where did they hit? Perfectly in the center.

A cheer roared up loud and clear. But Revali only raised his hand to his mouth, and made an over-exaggerated yawn. His green eyes examining the crowd. He spotted his teachers, and his family. He wouldn’t admit it out-loud but... seeing how happy his family was made him smile. On the inside, that is.

Zelda stood up, bringing the mic up to her lips. “What a delivery! Revali has certainly made his mark today. Three arrows straight in the bullseye! Perfect shot.”

Link leapt to his feet, whooping and clapping as loud as he could, to the point where Mipha covered half her ears while still trying to clap. On the next bench, he spotted Teba yelling proudly, Saki waving her arms, and little Tulin bouncing up and down, waving his fists in excitement at his older brother’s accomplishment.

* * *

The cheers and celebrating lasted for a long time. Each archer was praised by their teachers, friends, and families. (Saki had hugged her son longer than he thought adequate, and had blushed in embarrassment when his foster mother finally let go). At the end, they had been given medals, the sign of Hyrule engraved on the shiny surface. Afterwards, they had been sent inside the school for refreshments, and so they didn’t overheat.

“Big brother!” Tulin whined. “Mom won’t let me get another cookie. Can you give me one?” Revali shook his head. “No. Why would you ask me?” But had sighed fondly and secretly passed his little brother another cookie into his tiny pocket. Tulin giggled, racing away after hugging Revali’s leg.

Link took a long sip of his punch. Across the room he saw Revali talking with Tulin, and giving him a pat on the head. He smiled. What a big softie. He was just about to congratulate him on his victory in person, but stopped misstep. In the shadows of the hallway, he saw Urbosa motion with her hand to follow him. Link frowned, but changed his route.

His homeroom teacher nodded to him, and walked into her office just around the corner. Link quietly closed the door. What did Urbosa need him for?

“I’m sorry for dragging you here,” Urbosa said, taking a seat on her spinning char. “But I wanted to ask something of you.”Link’s ears flicked back. Had she found out he’d been wearing his sneakers every day except for today, and would ban them? Or that she’d found out that it was him who accidentally burned several acres of the school field last month by accident?

But what came from his teacher’s mouth, was none of that. In fact, it was in a way, even more daunting.

“Could you keep an eye on Revali for me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm I saw the trailer for Age of Calamity: Hyrule Warriors. No I'm not ready in the very slightest, thank you very much.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm listening to Ballad of the Goddess on repeat and I'm getting strangely emotional.


End file.
